


Cannibal ( An Horrortale story)

by MarieCansdale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Other, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieCansdale/pseuds/MarieCansdale
Summary: Underground goes hungry and if any humans fall , well they won't last long.After new crowd queen Undyne made a new law to kill any humans that fall into the underground.





	Cannibal ( An Horrortale story)

**Author's Note:**

> The Horrortale belond to whom ever created the AU 
> 
> Enjoy 🙂
> 
> This is only a one shot...

**Hungry..**

Starving, that what was eat inside Sans's stomach he wanted meat. Anything that will filled his stomach. Maybe a nice juicy human to eat ; Sans thought. But he was sooo bored waiting  for something exciting to happen. Sans was at his normal place for waiting for anything.  Under him was his axe mark with dry bleeding from multiple times of counts of victims. He just love to way they pleased for mercy before chomping their head off as the warm liquid stain his white shirt. He was lost in thought as his stomach growing. Wait a minute does he hear footsteps about 25 feet away. He lick his lips hungrly, he knew his meal was come to him and who ever was coming was very pathetic to be down here.. The footsteps was coming as his hearbeats become louder and louder. Few minutes later, he saw a skinny looking girl with messy hair and tear dress, she was hold her stomach in pain. He knew it wouldn't she be a lovely meat for him to eat.

**"Hey kid, come here" Sans demanded.**

And the girl did what he told her and came closer and closer to him, but she didn't knew he had a trick.

" _ **Dont you want to a tasty burger" Sans grinned as he show her a burger.**_

The girl knew she was straving and didn't think or to care how she will be full.

As she slowly grab the tasty burger; he hold her left arm down and raised his axe as she scream. Boy did she scream louder then any other victims. He didn't waste a second, before he knew it the weapon was chomping her head clean off and her head fall to the ground. 

Now he had meat to eat and enjoy and he know before long he will be hungry but now he going to enjoy every last minute.

He look at the screen at the view and say something that will sent shivers down your back and make you quiver...

**" You're next" Sans laughed like a madman.**

***The End?***


End file.
